


Mr. Wick

by scottielang



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: You stitch him up, he thanks you.





	Mr. Wick

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as M/M! however you could probably read it as F/M i suppose owo

The door slammed open against the wall, and in walked, or stumbled, a very tired, very bloody, very sweaty, John Wick. Before you processed what was happening, John had staggered into the bathroom, leaving a few bloody hand prints on the wall along the way. 

"John?" 

He grunted as a response.

You got up and followed him. When you got to the bathroom, he'd already thrown his ripped up, blood stained blazer onto the floor. He doesn't look too injured, though, you made a mental note.

"Sit." You instructed, and he obliged, hoisting himself up onto the counter. "You good?"

"I'm fine." He confirmed. "Stabbed... here..." He gestured to the wound, which was on the right side of his chest, just above his arm pit. You unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it aside, before passing him a towel, pressing it against the wound. 

"Hold it still." You kissed him, and he kissed back. He smirked, following your instructions. 

"You trying to turn me on?... Because it's working"

You cocked your eyebrow, continuing to prepare the needle and thread. The bleeding was still heavy by the time you removed the towel, but was significantly slowed.

"Ready?" You questioned, he nodded, averting his eyes. 

You'd stitched it up within a matter of minutes. You wet the towel, cleaning off the dried, and fresh, blood off his chest. He winced, only slightly. 

"All done" You smiled, and he smiled back.

"You know... I don't know what I'd do without you." He was beginning to sound more like himself now.

You were going to reply, but before you could, his tall frame leaned in to kiss you, deeply. You moaned into it, and so did he, deepening the kiss further, to the point where your teeth were colliding. You're the one who broke the kiss.

"Say...That a gun in your pocket or... Are you just happy to see me?" You stare at him with lust filled eyes.

He chuckled at your remark, his hands making their way towards the button of his pants, undoing them and unzipping them slowly, kicking them off. You drop to your knees. You kiss his length over his underwear, pulling the waistband, before letting it go with a snap.

"Suck my cock, Y/N... I need to see those pretty pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock..." 

You comply, pulling his boxers down to his ankles, his erection springing free. You kiss the tip, before taking the tip in your mouth. 

"Oh... Fuck, yes just like that..."

You get the whole length in, bobbing your head up and down and up and down, his hands tangling themselves in your hair, guiding you. He continued moaning and groaning before his slight thrusts got a little more erratic, and he pulled you off him, before he came. 

He grunted, "Stand up. Lean over the counter." 

"Whatever you want, Mr. Wick..." You teased, but complied. 

You lean over the counter, right in front of the mirror. He started with one finger, then two, before thrusting his impressive length into you. He kept a steady rhythm, and the view of his face, a look of complete and utter pleasure, in the mirror almost sent you over the edge alone. He kept thrusting and thrusting, his moans getting deeper. 

"I'm gonna cum, Y/N..." He warned.

He did just as he promised, releasing into you, filling you up with a hot, wet feeling, and this, mixed with the noises coming out of his mouth, sent you over the edge, releasing yourself over the counter.


End file.
